


a little bloody drabble

by Julziebee



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, i almost cried tho ngl so just a warning, i just wrote this on a whim oh well, wacky ending!! not entirely sad but just Wacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julziebee/pseuds/Julziebee
Summary: “How long you been--hey, hey, keep your eyes open, Babe--how long you been sitting here?”~or, shit happens, what if something went wrong?





	a little bloody drabble

Babe screamed out in pain.  _ Damnit. _

He never in a million years thought he’d get shot. He thought he was invincible. He thought he would make it out of this damn war without any harm, nothing to worry about. 

Now? Who knows if he’ll make it out of the war at all. 

The soldier next to him, Julian, maybe, was screaming for a medic, eyes wide and frightened. 

“Don’t-Don’t gimme that fuckin’ look-” Babe grunted, applying pressure to his wound. 

_ Medic! Medic! _

_ Medic! _

Eugene Roe slid into the foxhole. He too had assumed Babe was invincible. Nonetheless, he assessed the damage and got straight to work. He tore away at the ripped fabric in Babe’s clothing and pulled out a package of sulfur. Ripping it open, he spoke to Babe.

“It really ain’t too bad, Edward.” He explained. Babe nodded quick, his face pulled into a tight grimace.

“Yeah, no shit. Jus’...fix me.” He pleaded. Eugene nodded his head curtly.

“Will do.” He’d already begun to pour the sulfur on Babe’s wound during the quick conversation, so Babe’s words were rushed and breathy, slurred. It only fueled Eugene’s anxieties. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a pristine white bandage, only to be impurified by his dear friend’s insides. The medic quickly unwrapped the bandage and strung it over Babe’s midsection, only to look up and see Babe’s eyes drooping. Eugene was starting to panic, more than he would with other soldiers. Babe was important.

“How long you been--hey, hey, keep your eyes open, Babe--how long you been sitting here?” He asked, voice calm and steady despite his nerves. He turned and looked over his shoulders at the frozen, worried soldiers behind him.

“One a’ you help me get ‘im to the Jeep--” He barked out. One man came forward and took one of Babe’s arm around his shoulder while Eugene took the other. He looked at Babe, who was slipping into unconsciousness rapidly. Eugene took his free hand and lightly slapped Babe’s cheek.

“Stay awake for me, Heffron, c’mon--” The two men hoisted Babe out of the foxhole. 

“Gene,” Babe uttered. The reply was instant.

“Yes--what do you need?” Eugene asked, rushed but still steady.

“Don’ bother wit’ the Jeep--” He choked out, only to be cut off by an explosion. Eugene and the other soldier ducked slightly, but still tried to walk Babe over to the road. 

“Don’ talk like that, Heffron. You know better, you’ll be jus’ fine.” He muttered, walking as quickly as possible. Babe was making this really hard.

“I’m fuckin’ serious. Please, Gene, stop for a sec…” Babe whispered. Eugene and the other soldier shared a look.

“Doc, we can’t spare any time. We gotta get ‘im to the Jeep.” Eugene focused on Babe, who was pale and barely breathing, barely alive. Eugene looked back up at the other soldier with pleading eyes.

“Give us a minute.” 

The other soldier gave him an incredulous look, but backed off nonetheless. 

“Babe-”

“Gene-” They spoke at the same time. Babe continued speaking.

“Don’ bother wit’ the goddamn Jeep. I don’--it won’ do me--us--any good. Please--”

“Fine, Edward, I’m listening to ya’, but make it quick, please.” Eugene was holding onto his friend, his family, for dear life. Edward nodded, a small incline of his head.

“Gene,” He swallowed. “I trust you with my life. Honest.” He smiled, his eyes barely visible. “I trust I’ll see ya in all my other lives too. In anotha’ story...” Eugene tightened his grip.

“Don’ you give up on me, Heffron. Don’t. I need ya’ if I ever wanna get through this--” But Babe’s ears had started ringing and whatever was left of his vision was blurring. He knew that Eugene was there, begging for him to stay, stay awake, stay alive, stay with him. It just wouldn’t happen, no matter what either party wanted. 

When Babe stopped responding, Eugene didn’t bother checking for a pulse. He turned to the soldier beside him.

“Let’s go.”

When Babe woke up, he was not in Bastogne. It was still the war, no doubt, but it was vastly different from the last place he remembered being. It was dark, and raining, and he was wearing a poncho. He couldn’t recognize any of the men around him, but he was covered in mud. They were too. Suddenly, a pair of spectacular green eyes met his. Babe furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sledge,” said the boy in front of him. “Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm rather proud of this but i gotta wake up at 6:40 tomorrow and it's like one so oops but it doesn't matter because i'm in the Writing Zone so who cares!! not me!! :,)


End file.
